1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of toolboxes. More specifically, the invention relates to a tool bin system that adjustably mounts on a stepladder and can be modified by the addition of components that provide expanded and customized tool holding capacity.
2. Background Art
Various conventional devices relate to tool bins or holders. Examples of patents pertinent to the present invention include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,649 to Buckley for a ladder supportable tool storage container;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,885 to Pham for a paint tray for a stepladder;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,623 to Kornblatt for a ladder mounted tool belt carrier;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,080 to Klimas for a suspendable toolbox;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,977 to Roth for a ladder paint bucket holder;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581 to Christ et al. for a ladder-supported holding tray;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,723 to Hooten for a ladder accessory;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,736 to Magnotto for a paint splatter box;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,344 to Peterson for a wire storage construction for ladders; and
U.S. Pat. No. 768,364 to Hines for a painter's appliance, each of which is herein incorporated by reference for its pertinent and supportive teachings.
Common problems exist among the aforementioned patent references. Typically, it is not possible to adjust the toolbox or bin height position on a stepladder since the box or bin is often fixed in place. Other times, it is possible to adjust the height of the toolbox, but it can only be positioned at or attached to steps on the stepladder. When a toolbox or bin must be positioned at or attached to a step, then a limited number of height choices exist for a given ladder. A user has no alternative but to select a height position for the toolbox or bin as determined by the available steps. That is, a toolbox or bin cannot be positioned between steps when such a need arises. This problem exists with all sizes of stepladders, however, it is especially troublesome on a tall stepladder such as one ten or more feet high. Serious accidents may occur on tall stepladders if a toolbox is improperly positioned away from the location where work is being performed. A user may be tempted to overreach while retrieving tools and lose balance on the ladder.
Another problem with the above references is that they do not describe any devices for attaching commonly needed items, such as paper towels, to the ladder. This problem is especially troublesome when washing windows or cleaning ceiling lamps. Typically, a user will lay the roll of paper towels on the top of the tool box or ladder. When a user needs a towel piece two hands are required, otherwise, the user risks knocking the toweling onto the floor.
A further problem with the cited references is that they do not describe any devices for holding electric wire, electric cords, light strings, rope, etc. on a toolbox or bin. Typically, the user will lay a rolled up length of such material in the toolbox and untangle or unwind sections with both hands. The untangling/unwinding activity can be cumbersome and risks knocking the length of material out of the toolbox. In addition, when the ladder is moved, the rolled up material must be carried to the bottom of the ladder, moved to the new position for the ladder and then the ladder moved separately. Some users may attempt to move both the ladder and the rolled material at the same time. However, this effort usually results in dropping such material off of the ladder or the material getting tangled in the ladder while the ladder is being moved.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a new mechanism to attach tools to a stepladder. Specifically, there is a need for a mechanism to attach a toolbox to a stepladder that allows unlimited attachment heights. There is also a need for a mechanism to hold paper towel rolls on an elevated toolbox. Moreover, there is a need for a mechanism that can mount loose light strings, spools of wire, rope, electric cords, etc. to the stepladder and allow for easy unwinding therefrom. These, and other identified needs, are satisfied by the present invention.